disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie Mouse: Quotes and Scripts
Disney Magical World: Minnie Mouse Quotes and Scripts Café *'Minnie Mouse:' What a fantastic café! I can't help but I see all the fashionable touches you've put on the place. Just begin here puts me in such a wonderful, happy mood! Favors *'Minnie Mouse:' Now what do I do? I told Mickey I'd make him some homemade candy, and I thought I had everything I needed for the recipe. But it turns out I don't have enough of one of the ingredients. And Mickey was really looking forward to them, too... *'Minnie Mouse:' You'll bring me the last ingredient I need? Goodness, Player! You're about the sweetest person I know! If you insist...yes, please! And thank you! Mickey's waiting, so please try to find it as quickly as you can. I'll be right here! Thank you again! *'Minnie Mouse:' Oh, Player! You've brought me the last ingredient I needed for those candies! Yes, that's it, all right. Thank you so much! I'd better get right down to work then. Tee-hee! I can just picture Mickey's face once he takes that first bite! *'Minnie Mouse: ' What to do, what to do... Can I ask you something, Player? You see, I'm looking for something... something you can only find if you go fishing. It seems you might be able to get it from Pouched Pearlfish. You can catch them in the fishing hole. That's the idea, anyway... I've been trying and trying, but they just don't seem to be biting. *'Minnie Mouse: '''You'll catch one for me? Oh, thank you so much! You're the greatest! A master angler like you should have no problem at all. Good luck! I'll be waiting! *'Minnie Mouse: Could it be...? Oh, how wonderful! You really did catch it for me! And just look at how pretty it is, too. I'm just thrilled! You can be sure I'll treasure it always! Thank you so much, Player! '''Friends *'Minnie Mouse:' Guess what, guess what? McDuck's is selling some very rare merchandise! We have to check it out! *'Minnie Mouse:' Greetings! Is it true you've added new dishes to café menu? You really are a hard worker, Player! *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello, Player! It looks like you're enjoying your stay here. I hope today is another fun day for us both! *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello! Nice weather we're having! It really boots my spirits. *'Minnie Mouse:' Holiday season is the best! I'm thinking about baking some gingerbread cookies. You can cut them into the most charming shapes! *'Minnie Mouse:' Let's see... If you're looking for compliments, fashion's the easiest way to get them. Try putting on a new outfit and greeting everyone! *'Minnie Mouse:' Spring has sprung! It really feels like spring now that Easter's on its way. *'Minnie Mouse:' What's your favorite outfit? Everyone here has his or her own tastes when it comes to fashion. Wear someone's favorite outfit and they'll shower you with compliments! *'Minnie Mouse:' You can do it! What one thing are most crazy about right now? Whatever it is, I'll support you all the way! *'Minnie Mouse:' You know what? I have such a sweet tooth! What about you? Maybe we're sweet tooth twins! Greetings *'Minnie Mouse:' Greetings! How are you? *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello!! How are you doing? *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello there, Player! *'Minnie Mouse:' Hooray! You must be so happy! *'Minnie Mouse:' Oh, my! How nice of you! *'Minnie Mouse:' Tee-hee! That's fantastic! *'Minnie Mouse:' That's wonderful! *'Minnie Mouse:' Thank you so much! *'Minnie Mouse:' Your smile is so infectious! *'Minnie Mouse:' You're the best! Meet *'Minnie Mouse:' You're here! Oh, I'm so happy can could join us! My name's Minnie Mouse. And you must be... you! *'Minnie Mouse:' This is Castleton! Folks who believe in their dreams come here from all over. Enjoy your stay! *'Minnie Mouse:' Tee hee! What do you think? Isn't it darling? *'Minnie Mouse:' Ooh, try it on! I want to see how it looks! *'Minnie Mouse:' It's just perfect! Say, Player, why dontcha take a stroll around town and get a feel for the place? You might run into the rest of the gang here, too. Make sure you say hi! Outfits *'Minnie Mouse:' Oh, how wonderful! That outfit is so amazing! No wonder I'm always so excited to see what you're wearing! Photos *'Minnie Mouse:' Say, Player! Let's take a picture together! C'mon, strike a pose! Disney Magical World 2: Minnie Mouse Quotes and Scripts Cafe *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello, Player! My, what a stylish cafe--it's very you! Why, just being here makes me happy! *'Minnie Mouse:' Tee hee! The party's in full swing now! But I know how to REALLY get things moving--with a dance! Let's start the show! Favors *'Minnie Mouse:' Do you have a moment? Say, I was just about to go flower-picking up on the hill. Wouldn't it be fun if we went together? C'mon, let's go! *'Minnie Mouse:' Here we go! Hmm, which one? You'd like that one? Oh, my! What lovely flowers! *'Minnie Mouse:' I found some darling flowers myself! Today was so much fun! Thanks for joining me, Player! Friends *'Minnie Mouse:' Can I ask you a favor? Once you put on a new outfit, come model it for me, OK? I like coming up with my own ensembles, of coures, but seeing what my friends wear is a lot of fun, too! *'Minnie Mouse:' Dressing up is fun! Everyone in Castleton is wild about fashion. If you wear a full matching outfut, I'm sure you'll get some "Nice!" comments! *'Minnie Mouse:' Happy New Year! I hope this year is your best one yet! Here's to another year as friends, Player! *'Minnie Mouse:' Hello there, Player! Whenever I see you, you have a big smile on your face. It's quite contagious! *'Minnie Mouse:' Holiday goodies... I think I'll bake up a batch of gingerbread cookies! Those cute little doll shapes are so much fun to decorate! *'Minnie Mouse:' Yoo-hoo! I came Daisy's Boutique looking for some new clothes. She has so many nice things--how will I ever choose? Greetings *'Minnie Mouse:' Aren't you sweet! *'Minnie Mouse:' MWAA! *'Minnie Mouse:' Oh, how nice! *'Minnie Mouse:' Why, that's wonderful! Meets Category:Quotes and Scripts Category:Lists